


The Family of Gut Forte

by Sim_Fan_I



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bridal Shower, F/M, Family, Honeymoon, Horses, Morning Sickness, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sim_Fan_I/pseuds/Sim_Fan_I
Summary: Daniel and Corina are just starting out their live together at the family estate Gut Forte. Join them on their journey through managing work, family and parenthood.~Tags will get updated as I go~
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I found out I was pregnant with my first baby during my bridal shower.   
One of my friends, Victoria, thought taking a pregnancy test would be a fun game since Daniel — my fiancé — and I were planing on starting a family pretty soon after our wedding.   
She said it was for “practice”. 

Everyone quickly agreed, even though no one expected any surprises. Serena was currently six months pregnant, but everyone else, including me, expected negative results. 

Imagine everyone’s surprise when my test suddenly showed a little plus. 

“You had no idea?”  
“Not even the slightest suspicion?”  
“Didn’t you miss a period?” 

Everyone asked a lot of questions, but I could honestly say that I had no inkling at all.   
“No, none. I never know if I missed a period. My cycle has always been irregular and I was never good at tracking it. Plus, you know, wedding preparations.”

“Aren’t you on the pill or something?” 

“No, I never found one my body really tolerated, so we use condoms and other non-hormonal contraception. But, I mean... we may have forgotten once or twice.”   
If I was entirely honest, probably more than that, now that I thought about it. Maybe it really shouldn’t have been such a surprise. 

“So you have no idea how far along you could be?”

I shrugged. “No, but I guess not too far. I haven’t noticed any symptoms yet, and everything fit at my dress fitting two weeks ago.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Not finish this glass of Champagne," I said with a chuckle and pushed it over to Victoria. I hadn’t even drank half of it, so I wasn’t worried.   
“Aside from that, I will tell Daniel tomorrow and then make a doctors appointment after the wedding. We wanted to start a family as soon as possible anyway, this is just a little bit sooner than we expected. It’s a surprise, but a really good one.”

Daniel agreed with that statement when I told him the next day. He was elated we would be starting our family so soon. Due to the fact that my cycle had always been irregular, we hadn’t been sure of getting pregnant would be easy or even possible for me. It was nice to be proven wrong. 

After we celebrated both the news and the fact that this was the last night together before our wedding night in a few days, I told him the story of how I had found out. 

“I would have loved to see your faces when you found out," Daniel said with a chuckle. 

I laughed as well. “I may have thought I picked up Serena’s test by accident at first.”

“I can imagine.” He carefully put his hand on my stomach and kissed me.   
“I can’t wait to meet our baby.”  
The second kiss he gave me was a little less innocent and after he whispered in my ear: “I can’t wait for you to start showing.”

That statement send tingles all over my body. Who knew that would be a turn on?

I started the day of our wedding with my head in the toilet. I’m not entirely sure if it was the excitement or morning sickness, but since nerves or excitement usually never make me sick, I figured it was the later.   
Luckily it was over pretty quickly and I didn’t have to deal with anymore nausea throughout the day. 

I did discover though, that my lingerie and wedding dress, that had been perfectly fitted just two weeks ago, were a lot tighter than at the fitting, especially around my boobs. Since I doubted the best wedding boutique in the area had somehow managed to make my dress tighter when the only necessary alteration two weeks ago had been shortening the hem and fixing a seam on the skirt, I had obviously gained weight in the last two weeks.   
The question was just, was it because I was already further along than I had thought, or because of all the cake tasting and picking the menu together with the stress of planing a wedding which lead to stress eating and less exercise than usual.

My cleavage in the dress, that had already been quite nice, was now even more impressive. It wasn’t uncomfortably tight yet and the effort to zip up the dress wasn’t too big, so nothing stood in the way of the wedding and I knew Daniel would appreciate my neckline. 

The wedding went off as close to perfectly as possible. We only had a few very minor hiccups, but nothing that wasn’t fixable in ten minutes of less. 

Marrying into the von Forte family, certainly had it’s upsides, the family estate had more than enough space to host the wedding party and once the reception came to an end, we didn’t have far to go to get to our own bed. 

Daniel properly carried me across the threshold of our beautifully renovated house that had once been build as the very spacious bachelor accommodations for an heir to the estate.   
The main estate house was mostly used commercially now, but our house was not much younger and a little away from the main house and the stables and commercial buildings of the estate. It was by no means small, actually way too big for just the two of us. I couldn’t wait to fill it with our own big family and I knew Daniel felt the same. 

He didn’t carry me up the stairs to our bedroom, but he did pick me up again after he had helped me out of my dress like I was the most beautiful present he had ever gotten and laid me down on the bed.   
It was such a nice feeling to be rid of all that right, heavy fabric and have it replaced by Daniel’s hands and lips. 

“You know what the one downside to already being pregnant is?”, I asked him between two kisses. 

“What?”

“I always kind of wanted a honeymoon baby.”

He chuckled. “Oh I’m sure we can pretend we’re making a baby anyway. That sounds like fun.”

It was a lot of fun. Who knew the idea of pregnancy would be such a turn on for both of us? Whenever we had talked about having kids in the past, it had never been during sex and not focused on being pregnant. We had clearly missed out. 

The next day we left for our honeymoon. A week of all inclusive beach vacation with way too much amazing food, laying around lazily and the perfect amount of sex.   
For me it also included a little bit of morning sickness, but I was very lucky in that regard. It was only a few short bursts of nausea that never lasted longer than half an hour. The only time I threw up was on our flight back when the nausea had the bad timing of occurring at the same time as some turbulence. 

Once we had gotten home it became clear that I had certainly gained weight now, even my most comfortable pair of riding breeches were starting to pinch and there was no chance to close the button on the pair that had always been a little tight. 

I stepped in front of the mirror to look at her body. It was still hard to believe that there was a new live growing inside of me. I tried to imagine myself with a big round belly and big heavy breasts to match. It was an image that had been in my fantasies for a while now, since things had gotten serious with Daniel, but now it would be a reality. I would notice changes very soon, maybe the first signs were already there. Wasn’t the curve of my stomach a bit softer, my boobs a little heavier, my hips just a tad wider?   
I placed a hand on my stomach and tried to listen inside for any sign of the baby.  
But I couldn’t feel anything, not even any of the nausea. Right now I almost wished for it, as a sign of my pregnancy. 

My phone buzzed and the spell was broken. A look at the screen told me I was running late to meet a potential buyer for one of our promising young stallions.   
With a sigh I tossed the too tight pants back into the closet, stepped back into the bigger ones and pulled a shirt over my head, covering my boobs that were not as contained by my sports bra as they had been a month ago.   
When I went into town for my doctors appointment, I would have to pick up at least on new pair of breeches, because even if this weight gain was food related and not yet baby related, I wouldn’t fit in her normal pants much longer. 

By the time I finally made it to my OBGYN it had been about three weeks since I took that pregnancy test.   
I still couldn’t remember when my last period had been and apparently I was far enough along, that dating my pregnancy exactly was difficult. My doctor estimated that I had probably conceived in late February, maybe early March. My due date would probably be in November. It was June now. 

In other news, the baby and I were healthy and I was send home with prenatal vitamins, lots of information and regular check up appointments.   
The doctor even said I could keep riding as long as I felt comfortable and didn’t take too many risks.   
Daniel and I had already discussed it, I wasn’t going to be working with problem horses, break in any young horses or ride out alone.   
I knew quite a few women who kept up with riding while pregnant and had never heard about that having any bad effects on the pregnancy or baby, but it was reassuring to hear it from my doctor. 

I ended up buying a couple of bigger riding breeches and a new sports bra. Before long I would need actual maternity clothes both for riding and every day live, but I figured I’d ask for advice from some of my friends first. 

On the way back to my car I decided that ice cream would be a great idea right now and after I finished my three scoops because I couldn’t decide what flavour I wanted, I passed a Hot Dog cart and ended up eating one of those as well.   
That marked the beginning of the phase of my pregnancy where I could eat constantly, in the most bizarre combinations I could come up with.


	2. Chapter 2

Very soon after my first doctors appointment, I developed a tiny little bump that was noticeable when I was naked but only looked like I was maybe a little bloated or getting slightly out of shape when I was wearing clothes.

I even noticed some of our more fancy, high class clientele giving me dirty looks and actually overheard two of them making a comment about me “letting myself go” now that I was married.

I knew that they were just jealous and pissed that I had been the one to marry Daniel, one of the most eligible bachelors in their social strata.

The von Fortes were old nobility and while they had no official titles left, they still had the estate and a not negligible fortune. According to many of their peers I was certainly not an appropriate bride for Daniel.

Luckily his family had never thought anything like that and where more than thrilled once we managed to tell them about the baby, which had been more difficult than you would expect since we all lived and worked on the same estate.

Daniel’s brother and his husband had a riding school on the estate that had a long family tradition and had taught many people in the area how to ride.

Daniel’s cousin took care of the guest rooms that were used both for the week long riding camps that the riding school held during school holidays and for other guests that wanted to have a vacation on an estate and horse farm.

The estate didn’t have a lot of guest rooms, but they were usually booked quite a while in advance.

Daniel and I ran the breeding program and oversaw the training both of our horses and of customer’s horses as well as most of the stable management that needed to happen on the estate.

Daniel’s father and aunt had a small restaurant in a wing of the main house that was rather famous for it’s traditional home style meals in the area.

Daniel’s mother was the matriarch of the family and oversaw the finances and management of the entire estate.

I had met Daniel about three years ago when I got a job on the estate as a groom. We fell in love with each other rather quickly and once I moved in with him and it became obvious that we would stay together, I was incorporated into the plan for the future of Gut Forte.

While the Von Fortes and the Forte estate didn’t still hold the feudal power it had before the First World War, it was still an important part of the local community a d economy. We provided quite a number of jobs and attracted both tourists and members of the equestrian community from all over the country.

While the family certainly didn’t belong to the 1%ers, we were quite comfortable money wise.

All of the different income revenues were needed, but there had been no serious financial troubles since the Second World War.

It was a strange but good feeling to be carrying the first child of the new generation of Fortes who would hopefully keep this long family tradition alive and eventually put their own vision into the estate.

After the family we told our employees that worked closest with us. It was necessary since there were some of my daily tasks that I couldn’t do anymore or wouldn’t be able to do much longer.

All of my closest friends already knew because they had been present when I took that pregnancy test at the bachelorette party, but we told Daniel’s friends and some other friends who hadn’t been in the wedding.

It didn’t take too long until it seemed that everyone knew. Not that we minded, it wasn’t a secret and I was starting to show anyways.

As long as I wasn’t wearing skin tight clothes it was still almost impossible to tell, but I certainly didn’t look as slim as I had before the wedding.

Not that I minded that, I loved watching my body change and probably spend a little too much time in front of the mirror cradling my tiny baby bump and marveling at my newfound curves.

I had gone from the gangly too slimy teenager to a more stocky, muscular figure that was more square than hourglass shaped. Maybe it had been all the riding.

My usual store of worn out riding breeches and work shirts didn’t exactly help matters. When I dressed up, with a real bra instead of a sports bra and clothes with flattering cuts, my figure was nice enough, but I had never really had curves.

Pregnancy had certainly given me more in the way of boobs and my butt had filled out a little as well. I wondered if any of that would stay after I lost the pregnancy weight.

Once it was public knowledge that I was pregnant, those jealous women started saying things like: “She trapped him into the marriage by getting pregnant” or “He only married her because of the baby.”

I ignored them as much as I could but sometimes I really wanted to yell at them. They had been at the estate Christmas part which had been when we announced our engagement. That had been almost six month before the wedding, obviously I hadn’t been pregnant then.

Otherwise the rest of my pregnancy went pretty smooth. Of course I had some pains and aches, but nothing too uncomfortable or concerning.

I enjoyed watching my body change and my bump grow, and so did Daniel.

We discovered that the things they said about heightened sex drive in pregnancy was true and very much enjoyed our last few months of just the two of us in the house.

When summer came to an end my bump went from slowly growing to suddenly popping and wondering if I was pregnant even from a distance no matter what I wore.

I felt huge, even though I knew other women got much bigger at this stage and I stopped riding. It just didn’t feel comfortable anymore with my center of gravity being different and it throwing my balance of.

I still helped out in the stables where I could and helped train the horses, but I did it sitting on a bench on the side of the arena.

I also started helping Petra, my mother in law, with some of the paperwork since that wasn’t physically demanding.

The downside to that was that Daniel and I didn’t see each other quite so much during the day as we used to.

The last week of my pregnancy was honestly the most uncomfortable out of the entire pregnancy. Sometimes it felt like everything hurt at once and I just felt too heavy and too big.

I was definitely over being pregnant and both of us couldn’t wait to finally meet our baby.

On a rainy afterburner in November I went into labor. I had had little twinges all day already, but I didn’t realize that those might be contractions until one hit me hard.

Of course we had an app to time everything and knew exactly at what point we should go to the hospital, but it was really hard waiting for the contractions to get close enough together.

We gave up when my water broke and made our way to the hospital.

Labour and delivery really wasn’t fun, but it wasn’t as bad as some of the horror stories I had heard had made it out to be. And it was more than worth it when I got to hold our beautiful daughter the next morning. We named her Lucy, there was no particular reason for it except that we liked the name and that eke looked like a Lucy to us.

And thus our adventure as parents began.

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no idea when this will be updated or if the next chapters will be longer I'm sorry.


End file.
